utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Anba
Anba (アンバ) is a singer with a solid, deeper ranged voice, who is known for her ability to genderbend, making her a " " or a trap singer. She is active on both YouTube and Nico Nico Douga, where she holds regular live sessions. Although she mixes most of her covers by herself, she very often joins collaborations. She has previously had her covers mixed by Cillia (for "WAVE" ) and Momocashew (for "PONPONPON" ) and also lists Luki as her official animator. On February 15 2013, Anba's channel got deleted by Google. She was able to recover it, and now has a back-up channel by the name of AnbaLenU2B Along with Lucy, Niiro, Lemon and Gulru, she is part of a twitter group called the "Chumps." Overall, she is known to be very cheerful and friendly to those who approach her. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of VocaLight # Member of insertnamehere with apol, Cher, Haru, Katie, Keemu and kuri~n, semi-finalists in VOCA★FUSION List of Covered Songs (2009.08.07) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Mine and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.06.08) # "Fukkireta" -Belgium/Len ver.- (2010.06.19) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- (2011.02.07) # "Pandora hearts Fan-Drama" (2011.02.13) # "International cooking channel: Valentine" (2011.02.19) # "Happy B-lated Birthday for Ameiro-san" (2011.04.14) # "Shinpakusuu #8022" (Heart Rate #8022) -English ver.- (2011.04.25) # "Tabiji　" (Journey) (2011.05.06) # "Hana ge Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, Kran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "Kimi ni Mune Kyun" (2011.06.22) # "ReAct" -English ver.- feat. Anba, Miku-tan and KoKo (2011.06.26) # "LOVELESS×××" (2011.07.01) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream eating Monochrome Baku) -English ver.- (2011.07.05) # "Anba's Uta no prince sama rant" (2011.07.17) # "Tonde! Mawatte! Mata Raishuu" (Jump! Spin! See You Next Week) (2011.08.04) # "Gontakure" (2011.08.17) # "Hakaokuri no Uta" (Gravesending Song) (2011.09.04) # "Saa, Docchi?" (Well, Which one?) (2011.09.08) # "(true story) Me and my friend unicorn" (2011.09.11) # "Juvenile" (2011.11.01) # "Emily" feat. Anba and Himuro (2011.11.03) # "World's contrast" (2011.11.06) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2011.11.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) -Trap ver.- feat. Anba and ehmz (2011.11.16) # "Waiting for you" (2011.11.23) # "Dokuringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2011.11.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadowstepping Etranger) (2011.12.05) # "In the end" (Linkin Park song) (2011.12.20) # "Twitter" (2011.12.27) # "Stronger" -Rap ver.- (2011.12.28) # "FRAME OUT" (2012.02.03) # "Marygold" (2012.02.12) # "The mad hatter" (2012.02.18) # "Liar's reward" (2012.03.03) # "PONPONPON" feat. Anba and Momocashew (2012.03.04) # "Super hero" (2012.04.05) # "Valshe no Baru no Hate" (2012.04.29) # "Tapinana no Uta" -Tapioca no Uta parody- (2012.05.04) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave in Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffoughts) (2012.05.28) # "Dou ni Mo Tomaranai" (Can't stop us) feat. Anba, mong and Katie (2012.06.01) # "Isshin Furan" (Wholehearted) (2012.06.17) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut off Line) -English ver.- (2012.06.26) # "Dancer in the Dark" (2012.07.02) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made" (Until the Day I Can See You Again) (2012.07.18) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, lemonpurify, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Hello Strobe" -Freedom Rap English ver.- (2012.08.07) # "Starlight Keeper" (2012.08.28) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.09.22) # "Melancholic" (2012.10.04) # "Pumpkin march" (2012.11.16) # "WAVE" (2012.11.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai" (I don't Care who, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.06) # "Jabberwocky・Jaberwocka" feat. Anba and Nyamai (2012.12.09) # "Gravekeeper" (2012.12.19) # "Maji Love 1000%" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Anba, ehmz, Lemonpurify and hakubaiLen (2013.02.13) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She can speak English, Japanese, Dutch and French. * She has multiple pets, including a dog called Miro who she often posts pictures of. * Her height is 150 cm. * She regularly posts and comments on fanart she receives via her tumblr blog. * She has an obsession over bananas, to the extent of calling herself the "Banana Prince."Anba's deviantART profile * Her and Nyamai's birthday are on the same day, and they dueted with "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" to celebrate it. * When talking in Japanese, she refers to herself with the male pronoun for I, "boku", making her a . * She was adopted, and does not speak the language of her birth parents. External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Blog (LiveJournal) (English) * Blog (Ameblo) (Japanese) * Tumblr * SoundCloud * TmBox * Facebook * The Interviews (Question asking Japanese) * Formspring (Question asking English) * deviantART Category:YT Trap Singers